


Shirts/Skins

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, post-SR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	Shirts/Skins

He can't stand to look at my chest.

I know it's guilt, and it drives me batshit. What does he think I want, huh? Him to have gone down too?

His eyes keep slipping sideways, like there's a barrier there, made out of some kind of invisible steel. Like if he just doesn't make contact, it won't be real. He never used to turn his back on me; now it's just about all I see of him.

Drives me crazy.

Giving me privacy. Doesn't want to embarrass me.

Bullshit.

For him – only for him – I'll wear the fucking teeshirt.

*****

It's irrational.

I know it.

I've gone over that morning a million times, and I still can't see anything I could've done that would've made a difference.

But I can't look at the damage. Human beings are so fragile – just skin stretched over a bag of fluid. Skin that breaks and leaks and lets all that's good and right in the world spill onto the ground.

I never thought anything could wreck us. But this might, if I don't get a grip.

Today I'm going to try to say it. Really.

"Starsk, it's warm out. You won't need a shirt."


End file.
